


I'll Stay With you

by Thankless91



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thankless91/pseuds/Thankless91
Summary: In which Hoseok needs some comfort, and Hyunwoo is there to give it.





	I'll Stay With you

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker, first time poster on this site. I've never thought about writing a fic before, let alone posting one, but this ship inspires me. This is my first fic ever, so I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm relatively happy with how it turned out.

Hyunwoo arrives at the dorm from his personal schedule for the day and sits on the couch in the living room. He has a dull headache from the tiredness he feels, but he figures it will go away once he relaxes for a bit, so he decides to chill out and watch some TV.

Unfortunately, the members have other plans as Hoseok and Kihyun start making noise in the kitchen, not far from where he is sitting. Hyunwoo tries to ignore them for the sake of his head, but as the leader of the group, he figures he should probably pay attention, at least peripherally, so it doesn’t get out of hand.

As far as Hyunwoo can tell, the argument between Hoseok and Kihyun is food related, probably Hoseok trying to bully Kihyun into making him ramyun, but he’s not quite sure. He’s still trying to avoid the situation when the two in the kitchen get louder and something sounds like it flies across the room and hits a wall. Hyunwoo sighs, resigned to getting up and dealing with whatever situation is waiting for him a few feet away. The pounding in his head is definitely getting worse. He realizes they’re all still young, but he wishes that his friends would stop acting like children.

That’s when he looks over and notices the pacifiers on the coffee table he previously had his feet resting on. A fan had brought them to a recent fansign event for them, thinking they’d look cute with them hanging out of their mouths. They’re about to come in handy as Hyunwoo brings them to the kitchen; if Kihyun and Hoseok want to act like children, Hynwoo’s about to treat them like children.

As he walks into the kitchen, he grabs Hoseok’s arm since he’s closer to where Hyunwoo entered from. He pulls Hoseok back and shoves the pacifier right into his mouth. Then he does the same to Kihyun, whose expression goes from irritated to indignant to downright pissed.

“If you’re going to act like babies, I’ll treat you like them. I’m too tired to deal with this right now, so you both need to calm down and be quiet,” Hyunwoo says. It comes out more exasperated than annoyed, which is typical; Hyunwoo rarely gets seriously upset with any of the members. He really is just tired. Kihyun spits out the pacifier and storms off without a word. Since the other members aren’t around, it’s less embarrassing than it could have been, but he realizes why Kihyun would be upset with him now, on top of being angry before.

Hyunwoo suddenly realizes that he’s still clutching Hoseok’s arm and that’s probably why he hasn’t stormed off as well. As he turns towards him though, he notices that Hoseok still has the pacifier in his mouth and looks on the verge of tears.

Headache forgotten, Hynwoo starts to panic, thinking he may have stepped over a line. He steps closer to the smaller man and tries to think of something to say to make things better. As tears begin to escape his eyes, Hoseok reaches for the pacifier and starts to speak with a shuddering breath.

“Can I stay with you for a while, Hyunwoo?” Hoseok asks pleadingly. He sounds so small, and it’s all Hyunwoo can do to wrap Hoseok in a tight hug and whisper a “yeah”, into his messy pink hair.

Hyunwoo redirects them towards the living room. As they approach the couch, Hoseok makes sure to position them as close as possible. He wraps Hyunwoo’s arm around his waist and rests his head in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. Hyunwoo doesn’t want to agitate Hoseok further, so instead of pressing for answers as to why Hoseok is crying, he just hugs the smaller man as they sit in silence (between Hoseok’s quiet sobs) and find something mindless to watch on TV.  
As they get settled, Hyunwoo notices that Hoseok put the pacifier back into his mouth at some point. Hoseok is prone to bouts of insecurity, so that pacifier might be as soothing for the big baby as it is for an actual baby. He could never figure out why Hoseok felt insecure at all. Hoseok is so talented at everything: dancing, singing, writing and composing music. He also has a spectacular body.

He never reflected too much on why Hoseok was insecure, but Hyunwoo always wanted to be there for him. He did feel awkward about it at times though. Since Hoseok was supposed to be the leader of the team before Starship made a last-minute change, Hyunwoo never wanted to step on his toes. That, on top of them being the same age, made Hyunwoo uneasy about treating Hoseok like the rest of the members. Besides, he’s always had a soft spot for Hoseok in a more than friendly kind of way.

Since they’ve been promoting their latest comeback, every one of them has been working themselves to the bone, and Hoseok was no exception. He always seems to go over and above though, always working out, composing songs and writing lyrics, at the expense of sleep and food. 

Hyunwoo is realizing now that he probably should have been a better leader and insisted Hoseok take a break, rather than worry about how Hoseok might take it. He feels guilty and worried as all of this runs though his mind, so he nuzzles his cheek against Hoseok’s head and brings him even closer. Hyunwoo has never been one to express his feelings with a lot of words, so he hopes that Hoseok catches the meaning behind his actions. Hoseok’s cries died down a while ago, and he accepts the cuddles with a contented sigh.

After a little while longer sitting on the couch, Hyunwoo makes to get up and go to bed, but Hoseok grabs him tight around his waist.  
“I’m sorry, I know I’m annoying but please don’t leave me, Hyunwoo”, Hoseok pleads. He’s removed the pacifier but keeps it between his fingers as he gets up.  
“I’ll stay with you,” is Hyunwoo’s reply.

Hyunwoo had no intention of leaving Hoseok alone for the night. He grabs his hand and leads them both to Hoseok’s room, since he and Kihyun are the only ones with their own rooms. The bed is a little small for two grown men, but they arrange themselves close together, similar to their position on the couch.  
Hyunwoo never thought about acting on his “more-than-friends” feelings for Hoseok, for the sake of the team, but the smaller man seems so vulnerable and in need of affection that Hyunwoo leans towards Hoseok and presses their lips together.

It’s by no means a deep and passionate kiss, nor does it threaten to become one. It is a soft and lingering press of their lips, which Hoseok immediately returned once Hyunwoo initiated it. It’s really the perfect first, in Hyunwoo’s mind. Guess his not so friendly feelings are reciprocated.

The kiss ends and they both settle into their positions, ready for sleep to take them. As Hyunwoo is drifting off he realizes that he forgot to ask what Hoseok’s argument with Kihyun was all about anyway. That’s not really an option now, as Hoseok is fast asleep, pacifier forgotten on the nightstand. He’ll get rid of the thing in the morning as he resolves to be what Hoseok uses for comfort from now on.


End file.
